galeafandomcom-20200214-history
The White Rose
Alignment Chaotic Neutral Headquarters Dolen Tyali (The Hidden Theatre), hidden within the Morning Mist Mountains Patron Deity: Eramuuth The White Rose is an elven organization dedicated to the fulfillment of their racial rights. They exist to expand elven influence and save the race from destruction. History Formed in the closing years of the Age of Gold in response to the Kaelithican's slaughter of their people, a group of elves took it upon themselves to establish an organization dedicated to the continued existence of their people. Structure Leadership *'Receptacle: '''In times of great strife, typically during a war that affects the elven people, the Petals will vote on a leader to take over the entire White Rose. This individual need not be a Petal himself, but he is always well known and respected within the organization. He must be able to lead the entirety of the Rose. The last Receptacle was elected during the Fourth Drow War and stepped down upon completion of that confrontation. *'Petal:' The core leadership of the White Rose is divided into five regions. It is thought that at times there are more than five petals, but there is no hard evidence to support this. These regions are a myster to all outside the organization. The Petals are autonomous within their own regions, only answering to the whole of the organization, and the Receptacle when times call for it. These are the individuals who vote and elect the Receptacle if needed. *'Thorn:' Each Petal has a Thorn. The Thorn is chosen by his particular Petal and is the head of security within the region. The Thorn is almost always the most skilled combatant, but also must have the Petals complete and undying trust and loyalty. In extreme situations the Thorn is used as a precision tool to execute high value missions when his skill is required. Members Members within the Rose are all skilled combatants and performers. They often disguise themselves as a traveling circus, minstrels, bards, or other traveling performers. This allows them to get behind enemy lines. Most don't know they exist. Many who do, believe them to be myth, or at the most, lost into legends and died out. Those among the Rose like it this way. It allows them to conduct their operations in secret. They also often wear a personalized mask to hide their identity. While wearing the mask, Eramuuth grants them special powers. Rank Rank within the Roses is very unstructured. Those devoted to a trickster deity, who's whims are fleeting, tend to follow that pattern. The list of known ranks is likely non-inclusive, but it covers anything that is known to be important. * '''Initiate of the Flower (5 Fame):' When first joining the White Rose, members are given the rank of Initiate. This also includes children born into the White Rose. * The Masked (10 Fame, 1st level White Rose): Lowest rank of a full member of the White Rose. This includes the vast majority of members within the White Rose. Goals and Beliefs When the group was formed, their need for secrecy was paramount. They turned to Eramuuth worship and focused in trickery, stealth, and illusion. All who would enter the White Rose are required to swear loyalty to Eramuuth and forsake all other divine connections. Once they worshiped the whole of the Avalondi pantheon, but those days are long past as they dive deeper and deeper into mystery. Throughout the history of the organization their goal has never changed. They exist for the sole purpose to protect elven nations through subtly, manipulation, and sneak attacks. Through the use of illusion magic and divination, they deploy their front line fighters where they believe they are needed. Sometimes this includes helping other elven forces, typically without their knowledge or request of service. Occasionally, elven leaders will seek out the White Rose in hope of obtaining some help from their masterful organization. Tactics It is no secret that the White Rose use Weyshrines and have an intimate understanding of the Nexus. They strike from the shadows covered in illusions and misdirection to thwart their enemy's attacks before they even happen. Recruitment Many of the current White Rose were born into it the organization. However, they still do recruit new individuals into the Masked Goddess's graces as long as they prove themselves and are devoted to the cause. Only elves may be a Rose. This once extended exclusively to Avalonian elves, but has recently included all Xepher elves, even drow, and since the Conjunction, even Ultramar Elves. The White Rose, at one point, cared nothing for the Ultramarian elven nations, but a recent rumor says there was an incursion of the Rose into the lands north of the blood elves to fight off giants has made some wonder if they now consider the Ultramarian elves their kin. Another rumor exists that they assisted in defending the moon elves of the Sylvai Forest in defense against Emar . In very rare circumstances, a prospect will be scouted and offered to join. While there are no records of anyone refusing the offer, it has lead some to believe that if one refuses, they are killed. There is, of course, no evidence to support this theory beyond hearsay and rumors. Character Rules Classes *White Rose